Prelúdio do Fim do Mundo
by Mystik
Summary: Apenas uma ficlet que se passa no final do segundo filme. Will não se conforma. Apenas a noite será sua testemunha.


**Casal:** Jack+Will

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Angst, Lime?

**Notas:** Apenas uma ficlet sobre o fim do segundo filme, que ainda me deixa chocada. Spoilers portanto.

* * *

**Prelúdio do Fim do Mundo**

A noite estava quieta, exceto pelo barulho ritmado dos grilos que habitavam aquele rio. A noite fora exaustiva demais, triste demais, chocante demais. E agora todos dormiam na morada de Tia Dalma, se arranjando como podiam.

Will encarava o teto, sem um pingo de sono. A cena que vira mais cedo repassava em sua cabeça como um filme: Elizabeth beijara Jack. Beijara.

Mas o que mais lhe confundia era o sentimento que lhe tomara naquele momento. Raiva...de Elizabeth. E não de Jack.

- Eu sou a pessoa mais confusa dos sete mares. – suspirou pesaroso para si.

O ex-ferreiro decidiu tentar dormir. Logo estariam partindo para os confins do mundo. Atrás do capitão que ele aprendera a respeitar.

* * *

Suor. Calor. Lençóis. Seu corpo deslizava na cama, ao balanço suave do mar. Gemidos e ofegos ecoavam na cabine, como a mais erótica das músicas. O corpo acima de si deslizava pra frente e pra trás, dentro do seu, possuindo-o com ardor. A luz cândida das velas refletiam-se nos dentes dourados que sorriam maliciosamente. Os cabelos longos e negros faziam sua pele queimar por onde roçavam, os movimentos fortes e intensos...deliciosos.

Olhos negros, adornados de Kajal, lhe encararam de volta, queimando-o por dentro, marcando-o. Aquele homem era seu dono...sempre fora.

- Jack...ahn...

Will ergueu-se com tanta força que os pássaros ao seu redor gralharam antes de se acalmarem. Mas ninguém acordou. Seu corpo estava suado...e excitado. Muito excitado.

O que fora aquele sonho? Como pudera sonhar com Jack daquela maneira, os dois...fazendo aquilo!

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – disse com uma ponta de angústia na voz, erguendo-se da cama improvisada e saindo da pequena cabana. Ele sentou-se na escada que levava aos botes com o qual chegaram no local e observou as pessoas ainda paradas lá, fantasmagóricas, o brilho da vela tremulando, a noite do rio, com seus barulhos peculiares, tão diferentes do mar.

O mar. Aquela simples palavrinha lhe trazia a memória alguém que não queria recordar por hora. E também trazia a lembrança do sonho de minutos atrás.

Porque raios ele sonhara com Jack? E aquele tipo de sonho, por Deus. Seu corpo ainda ardia de excitação só de lembrar o sorriso malicioso do outro. Os movimentos.

Deus, os movimentos! Sua mão inconscientemente tocou seu baixo ventre e ele suspirou, encostando as costas numa das vigas que sustentavam a cabana, as pernas apoiadas nas escadas. O sonho parecera real demais e era como se ele ainda pudesse sentir Jack dentro si...mesmo que nunca tivesse sentido isso.

Pensar no outro também trouxe outro tipo de sensação. Lágrimas quentes inundaram os olhos castanhos e sua outra mão ergueu-se em seu peito.

- Porque? – disse para si mesmo, encolhendo-se, apertando mais e mais seu peito, agora com ambas as mãos.

Porque sentia aquela dor terrível, aquele aperto que lhe parecia sufocar, lhe arrancar cada golfada de ar?

- Jack... – ele soluçou, sentindo as lágrimas aumentarem – Porque morreu seu maldito? Porque...Jack...

Preso no seu próprio mundo, sendo visto apenas pelas pessoas fantasmagóricas do pântano, William Turner chorou. Como criança, como nunca chorara na vida.Os soluços eram cada vez mais fortes e ele se encolhia, encostado na viga, os olhos fortemente fechados.

Tudo se misturou. O sonho, as lembranças...e seus próprios desejos, tão enterrados dentro de si. Queria ver Jack novamente, precisava disso! Como pudera ser tão cego?

O sorriso. O jeito peculiar de andar. O jeito de falar. A mente confusa. Era tudo tão unicamente dele...e o ex-ferreiro se acostumara. Se...apegara.

Aos poucos, o choro foi parando, os soluços ficaram mais fracos. Até que tudo cessou. O silêncio do pântano voltou a reinar.

Will ergueu-se, sentindo-se exausto pela explosão de agora pouco e meio cambaleante, foi até dentro da cabana. Andou em silêncio até sua cama improvisada e jogou-se nela, se abraçando. Foi quando pegou algo em seu pescoço que colocara lá no calor da batalha.

Era um colar que Jack sempre usava. Quando fora tentar arrancar a chave dele, acabara pegando o colar num erro. Ele observou as contas coloridas, tocando-as com um carinho quase amoroso.

Então colou-o junto ao peito, fechando os olhos.

- Jack...Jack...meu Jack. – ele iria até o fim do mundo para traze-lo de volta. Agora mais que nunca.

Tia Dalma sorria de seu canto obscuro, um cachimbo seguro em sua mão enquanto exalava a fumaça.

- Jack Sparrow...parece que sua redenção...finalmente chegou. Ele irá busca-lo...como eu disse que iria.

Will Turner tinha um toque do destino. Do destino do capitão Jack Sparrow.

**Fim**

Mystik


End file.
